


Summer School

by HisLadyshipTheFangirl



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Frostcup - Freeform, Hijack, JacCup, M/M, My First AO3 Post, my hope, precious babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisLadyshipTheFangirl/pseuds/HisLadyshipTheFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack is forced into summer school due to his awful chemistry grade, he expects four weeks of torment from an awful teacher. what the gets is Hiccup Haddock, once talking fishbone now way too handsome senior. What starts out as strictly platonic quickly sets out to sea, and is immediately steered towards the rocks.<br/>May be multi chaptered, we'll see if people enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Returning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [senashenta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/senashenta/gifts).



Jack was confused. Staring at the paper before him with all his might, he was still unable to understand what lay before him.  
“Is there a problem, Mr. Frost?”  
He looked up at the horrid woman standing above him, a smirk plastered on her tiny face.  
“You shouldn't be so surprised; your grade in this class passed the point of no return in the third quarter. So have your parent sign the consent form, and report back in two weeks for summer school!”  
____________________________________________________________________________  
“Jack boy! You look so down, what is matter?” North cried as he moved into the large living room. Jack was sitting on the couch, his arm over his eyes and forms clamped in hand.  
Jack muttered something that north was unable to hear.  
“Speak up!”  
Jack just shoved the forms into the mans face. Well, as far up as he could shove them, which ended up being somewhere in his beard.  
“What is... Oh…"  
North was silent for a minute, reading intently, before his face broke into a grin.  
“Is this what you worried about?”  
Jack nodded and sighed. North had been so good to him, and this was how Jack repayed-  
“You're fine my boy! Nothing to worry about!”  
“Wait what?”  
The last question was voiced out loud, and north smiled.  
“I won't lie Jack. I am tiny bit disappointed. But it's chemistry! Any other subject would make me much angrier. But you admitted to me at beginning of year that it was bad, so I am okay. We can't be perfect at everything.”  
Jack thought about the beginning of the year. It was true that he had confided his concerns to North in September about how difficult chemistry was for him. It didn't help that that evil woman was convinced that he was nothing more than a hooligan.  
“Also, all other classes passed with flying colors, so you're not grounded. And who knows, this Mr. Haddock might be just the thing you need-“  
“Who's Mr. Haddock? The chem teacher is Ms. Verne, and believe me four weeks of summer with that woman teaching me? I'd take the grounding!”  
“Did you even read papers Jack? School is attempting a new program this year! Advanced students will be giving lessons one on one. I think it's great idea, makes chemistry more... Personal?”  
North gave the forms that described the course to Jack, and went to go sign the official paperwork.  
Jack skimmed the papers, trying to predict what the class would be like. Hamish huh? Wasn't he that scrawny kid that went to Norway or something for the year?  
Jack remembered green eyes, a tiny build, and a bit of a limp, but that was all.  
So summer school with Mr. Haddock, huh?  
“Could be worse…” he said out loud, getting up and walking to North’s office.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
“NOW DEPARTING FLIGHT 196 TO LONDON”  
Although the airport was crowded, a lithe figure moved through with ease. People took one good look at him and moved out of the way, or walked faster. The man moved out of the terminal and into the parking lot. Walking for only a few minutes, he found the blue convertible and jumped over and in, not bothering to unlock or open the door. Next thing he knew…  
“OW! What the hell?” Hiccup asked, rubbing his now bruised shoulder.  
“If you ever do that to my car again you’ll lose your other leg too.”  
“Sheesh, you haven’t changed a bit, have you Astrid? Well, your personality hasn’t- wait are those skulls real?”  
Astrid smiled at her friend before gunning the car and pulling out of the parking spot.  
“Don’t ask a question you don’t want to know the answer to, Hicc.”  
The blue convertible flew through the parking lot, and deposited them on the long road leading to Burgess.  
“It’s really good to see you after so long, Astrid.”  
“Aww, you’re gonna make me pull over and check my makeup. And anyways, what about you? I let you go to the frigid north of our ancestors for eight months and you come back… This?  
Hiccup had grown about five inches, as far as Astrid could estimate. He had also put on some muscle, grown out his hair, and-  
“Wait are those piercings real?”  
Hiccup smiled and said “Well Astrid, don’t ask a question you don- Owwwww! Why would you do that?”  
“Because you’re still the same smarmy bastard as when you left.” Astrid smiled and made a hard left, causing Hiccup to yelp.  
“And I see your driving skills have improved drastically.”  
“But of course. With you gone and Snotface hanging on Ruff, I didn’t have much to do other than practice. And race a little.”  
“Gods Astrid, i’m gone for half a year and you're down at Pitch’s?”  
“Just a few times… I was getting bored. I was lonely Hicc. You know how I am.”  
Both were silent for a minute before Astrid said “So where’s that gorgeous guy of yours?”  
“Astrid!”  
“Well, I want to meet him.”  
“Last month it ended. Badly. I’d rather not talk about it.”  
“Alright. But are you sure you made the right decision?”  
Hiccup turned to look at Astrid, hands fidgeting uncomfortably in his lap.  
“I think it was for the best. Yeah, i’m sure I made the right decision.”  
Ahead, the Burgess skyline came into view. Hiccup stared at the sight, a relaxed sigh escaping from his lips.  
“It feels good to be back, doesn’t it?”  
“You have no idea.”


	2. Reunions

Two weeks had passed way too quickly for Jack’s liking. Before he knew it, his pitiful summer vacation was up, and he was getting ready for bed the night before summer school was to start. Jus when he was about to turn off the light, his phone chimed. Glaring at the cute cartoon rabbit that was now on the screen, he pressed accept.  
“Aster I swear to the gods if you’re drunk-“  
“Awww, you did miss me!”  
The voice on the other end was very loud, very light toned, and very very drunk.  
“Bad timing, I need to get ready for bed.”  
“You can stay up a bit later, aren’t you off?”  
“I was, but then summer school happened.”  
“Oh that’s, that’s just awful mate- wait, hang on-“  
A muffled crash reached Jack’s ears, and then a voice yelling “Lucas!”  
Jack rubbed his temples and thought “Why me?”  
“Ah sorry mate Lucas just- No Lucas, don’t do that! No, you know what i mean, don’t do that in public, save it for when we get back.”  
“AAAAANNND on that note goodnight Bunny!”  
“Wait! I had a point I was gonna bring up!”  
Jack waited for a full minute before he said “Well? What is it?”  
“What? Oh, I forgot; I’m really drunk and this fucker refuses to listen to me, anyways, goodnight Jackie!”  
The phone disconnected, and Jack groaned. His older adopted brother was once again somewhere in America getting shitfaced and hooking up with a random person. He had somehow managed to convince North that the exchange program ran an extra three weeks, and had been cruising around America. The last time they had spoke (and Aster was sober enough to hold a conversation) he was in the state, about two hours away.   
Jack rolled over on this side and considered tomorrow and all the possibilities. Before too long, he fell asleep.   
____________________________________________________________________________

Across town, two friends clinked their beers and sipped silently. One was just relaxing, the other was reading a small stack of papers.  
“Oh the gods hate me.”  
“Why would they hate you, oh mighty dragon boy?”  
“I- Oh hahaha get the sewing kit my sides are splitting- My student is Jack. Jack Frost.”  
Astrid almost spit out her beer.  
“You’ve got to be kidding me! The Jack Frost? object of your fantasies, desires, and wet dreams for all of sophomore year?”  
“Astrid, it’s not like that anymore.”  
“So? What’s the issue here?”  
“The issue is that after all of this time I haven’t seen him, and yes I did have a huge crush on him, and now it’ll be even more awkward because i’m his teacher!”  
“But you’re single.”  
“I- Well yes but ASTRID! He’s my student, you can’t- that’s against the law!”  
“Not if you’re both the same age.” “But it’s still inappropriate. He’s my student, and that’s how it’s going to stay.”  
“Well, if you’re sure. I swear, you never want to have any fun.”  
Both of them drank and settled down, occasional jibes and banter being exchanged.   
____________________________________________________________________________  
“Good Morning Mr. Frost. You’ll be working with Mr. Haddock, in room 204.”  
That was all the secretary gave him. The only clue, and it was a fact he already knew, along with a room number. So as he walked into what was the main history classroom during the semester and found it empty, he didn’t know what to think.   
____________________________________________________________________________  
“Hughrrrrrr.” Half gargle, half whine. Never heard that one come out of his throat before.  
Noticing that it was light out, Hiccup got up and stretched.   
“No, Come back I want to steal warmth.”  
“ASTRID!”   
“What?”  
“What do you mean what? Why the hell were we sleeping together on my couch!?”  
“Because One: You are an inhumanly warm dragon boy. Two: You are my best friend and I trust you. Three: You and I both know you are the proverbial three dollar bill when it comes to sexuality. Now if you're going to go somewhere, be a dear and get me a blanket, Hmm?”  
With that Astrid rolled over.  
Hiccup just stared at her before that nagging disaster feeling started blooming in his stomach. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed one of the oranges he had bought when he and Astrid had gone food shopping last night. Once it was peeled, he finally spared the clock hanging over the sink a glance. A glance that told him he was supposed to be teaching in 5 minutes.  
Hiccup yelped, choking down the orange and running to the bathroom. After a two minute shower and a 30 second scramble for clothes (a bit more punk than he wanted but all of the nice stuff was at the bottom of a tower of boxes) Hiccup grabbed his keys and wallet, ran to the door, ran back and got the books he needed, ran back and grabbed a blanket and threw it onto Astrid, stared at Astrid for a moment before deciding she could let herself out, and finally flew out the door. His hair flew behind him as he ran through the streets, making it to the school in five minutes exactly. Thank Odin he decided to live within walking distance. Hiccup ran around to the back entrance and slipped in, miraculously avoiding the principal patrolling the halls. He careened up a flight of stairs, flew down the hallway, and stopped in front of the classroom. He straightened himself up before casually strolling into the classroom. Well, he almost succeeded. Having the laces on your boots tied tends to help in these matters. And as he fell, there was of course that perfect moment when he looked up and met the eyes of his crush/student.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Jack had been waiting for fifteen minutes. True, he was ten minutes early, but the teacher should be here, right? He paced around the room a few times, before standing by, then sitting on top of one of the desks. Jack was impatient at the best of times, but today he had woken up with a manic energy that took even him for a loop. So waiting in this classroom was not exactly the best thing to distract him from this weird power surge he was experiencing.   
Jack looked up when he heard the sound of boots running through the hallway. They stopped right before the room, then a figure stepped into the doorway. And immediately tripped on something. As he fell in that graceful arc, slow motion really, Jack’s eyes met one Hiccup Haddock. then he was down, with a tremendous crash.   
____________________________________________________________________________  
Jack ran over to the figure on the floor and grabbed his arm. He helped hoist Hiccup up, and when he stood, they were eye to eye for the first time ever. Neither spoke, neither moved. But the thought that went through their heads was unanimous.  
“Oh I am so fucked.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello all! a big thank you to everyone who gave me such positive encouragement. The chapters are very random at this point, but i promise that this will eventually morph into gooey frost cup goodness. thanks for reading, suggestions and ideas for other stories are always welcome!


	3. Well this escalated quickly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear gods I think I almost wrote smut.

“Are- are you okay?”  
“I really don’t know.”  
Silence.  
Five minutes into the lesson, and Hiccup was already crashing and burning. Emphasis on the crashing. And now he was standing eye to eye with his crush I mean student and his student looked so cute I MEAN studies and oh yeah… he was fucked.   
“So maybe we should start the lesson now?” Jack asked, a smirk playing on his lips.  
“Oh, yeah, right.”  
So Hiccup took his place at the teacher’s desk, and Jack took his place at the front of the room.   
“Well, let’s begin. Jack, I need you to tell me everything you’re comfortable with, and everything you think you need work on. That way, we don’t waste time before the final trying to cram unnecessary things in.”  
“Okay, I can do that. I understand the stuff like molarity and molar mass, I need help specifically on stoichometry and organic chemistry. Those are the two sections that really killed off my grade.   
“Alright, and you’re sure you have a firm grasp of everything before stoichometry? If you don’t, it’ll be impossible for you to do it.”  
“I’m sure.”  
“Well would you mind if I tested you?”  
“Not at all.”  
Hiccup began writing problems on the board, occasionally checking the textbook for inspiration. When there were ten of varying difficulty put up, he sat down at the teachers desk. Jack pulled out a calculator and got to work.   
It became apparent that Jack, while not as quick as Hiccup, knew what he was doing. Hiccup walked over after 20 minutes and saw Jack on the last one. The previous nine problems were all done perfectly.   
“Jack, you know what you’re doing… Humor me, okay?  
“Sure… Teach.”  
Hiccup grinned and moved back to the board. As he looked through the book, he grinned.   
“Teach, huh? That’s the nickname you came up with for me?”  
“Yeah, why?”  
Hiccup turned to the blackboard again and began writing. “Oh no reason. I thought you would go with a classic, like fishbone or dragon freak. Or Useless.”  
Hiccup was facing the board, so Jack couldn’t gauge emotions from facial quirks like he usually did. At the same time, a small pang went through him… he felt sad because he knew that he had talked about Hiccup behind his back in years past. But hiccup had to be joking right?  
“Nobody actually called you useless, did they?”  
Again, Hiccup’s face was turned away, but Jack could hear the tension when Hiccup said “Yes. They did.”  
“Oh.”  
Great. First day with the guy and it’s already more awkward than the fact that he’s your age and your teacher.  
“Well, um, I don’t think that.”  
“We’ve spoken for all of five minutes.”  
“Well yeah, but I can tell.”  
There was a thick silence, Which was broken by Hiccup clapping his hands and saying “Okay! Do this problem.”  
Jack saw a problem exactly like the others he had been doing, but shrugged and wrote it down. It only took him about a minute to solve it, and Hiccup checked over his work.  
“Looks perfect Jack. Now, do this problem.”  
Hiccup moved back to the blackboard and wrote anther problem on the board. This one was balancing an equation, and Jack smiled. He had it done in under a minute.  
“Now this one.”  
Converting to molarity, simple.  
“Alright. now do this. Tell me how much product is produced by each reactant.”  
Again, Jack did it with ease.   
“Now, which one produced less product?”  
“That one, because it’s less. Like I said, I understand all of this… Why are you making me do this?”  
“Jack, you just did a full stoichometry problem without any help.”  
“What?”  
“No, i’m serious! Jack, a lot of teachers… are idiots.”  
“Okay, i’m listening.”  
Hiccup smiled and went on. “They expect students to make connections that are easy for them to make, but the only reason it’s easy for them is because they’ve been teaching it for so long. All stoichometry is is a bunch of tiny problems in a certain order. Balance the equation, convert to moles, use molar ratios to find how much product is produced, and whichever reactant runs out first is the limiting reactant!”  
Jack saw Hiccup, eyes lit up and smiling, and his brain went out the window. He struggled for a minute before being capable of a coherent sentence.   
“I actually learned to do stoichometry, and we’re only…” He checked his watch. “halfway into the start of the lesson. Pretty impressive teaching skills for a punk.”  
“It was just a matter of and what did you just call me?”  
“You have black jeans with three chains, a t-shirt with some kind of valkyrie skull thing on it, a vest, and may I suggest you hide at least five of the piercings before the principal walks in?”  
“All of my nice clothes were in my suitcase, under like 50 boxes! What was I supposed to do, come in naked?”  
“YES” Jack thought. What he said however was a little more filtered.   
“First day and you’re trying to get fired. Tsk tsk tsk.”  
“I just think you’re jealous because I look so damn sexy.”  
“Not as sexy as me.”  
“You just don’t know how to deal with all of this.” Hiccup said, flexing his arm and showing a little more muscle than jack expected. However, Jack was not one to back down from a challenge. He stood up, walked over to the door and closed it. Then he stood right in front of Hiccup, and pulled off his hoodie and t shirt.   
“If you’re so sexy, prove it.”  
Hiccup stood there, admiring Jack’s sculpted physique and slim, natural stomach. He smirked, and a small blush rose to his cheeks. “Not bad Frosty,” He said as he undid the buttons on his vest. “Now take a look at this.”  
With that his vest was on the floor, followed by his shirt.   
Hiccup’s body was just as lean as Jacks, but with more defined abs and much larger pectorals.   
They both eyed the other’s body for about 30 seconds, before they stated chuckling. Another few seconds and they were both flat out laughing. And when they had finally calmed down, they looked at each other and smiled.   
They then ran to each other and smashed their lips together.   
Fingers running through hair, caressing piercings, moving down ivory skin and tanned muscle, it was madness. Neither knew where they ended and the other began. Before long Jack was sitting on the teacher’s desk, with hiccup standing and their lips crashed together again. Hiccup was the first to slip his tongue inside Jack’s mouth, and jack responded with a breathy moan.   
Jack meanwhile, not enjoying being dominated like he was, moved his hand down and started playing with Hiccup’s nipple. This time it was Hiccup’s turn to moan, and he did it a little bit louder than Jack. Jack stood up and their lips disconnected, he pushed Hiccup back so he was against the blackboard, and started kissing him. their tongues moved together, and this time it was Jack’s in Hiccup’s mouth. Jack smiled into the kiss, knowing he was winning and started caressing Hiccup’s chest again.   
Hiccup was annoyed at being reduced to this, but then Jack started touching his nipple again and he lost all coherent thought.   
Finally, Hiccup broke the kiss and both boys stood there panting. There was less than an hour to go in the lesson, and they really had to get back to work. It was almost in complete silence that Jack did a few more problems and Hiccup checked over them. At the end, he gave Jack a worksheet to do for tomorrow’s class, and told him he was free to go. Neither boy moved.   
“We need to talk.” Both said in unison.  
Hiccup began. “I’m sorry I lost control like that. It won’t happen again.”  
Jack responded “And If I wanted it to happen again?”  
“I was hoping you’d say that.”  
Jack rubbed the back of his head before asking “So are we a thing now? Because if we are, maybe we could go somewhere and hang out sometime?”  
“I was actually about to ask you if you wanted to go somewhere Friday, right after class?”  
“Sure. I don’t really have any plans.”  
“Yeah, me neither.”  
“They both looked at each other and started laughing again.”  
“You’re the biggest dork on the planet.”  
“I think that honor is reserved for you.”  
Both boys stood up and walked out of the classroom. Just before exiting however, Jack gave Hiccup a kiss on the cheek. They both walked out and waved goodbye to the other, then headed in separate directions.   
______________________________________________________________________________

Astrid sat on Hiccup’s couch, smiling and watching Orange is the New Black with a cup of coffee. She heard the door unlock, and Hiccup walked into the living room.   
“So, how did you enjoy your first day of teaching?”  
“It went well.”  
Both were silent for a minute, watching the show.   
“So… How long did it take before you started making out with him on the teacher’s desk?”  
“ASTRID!”  
“Yes?”  
“… Well we got through stoichometry…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please let me know what you think. I know a lot of people prefer to have a defined seme and uke in a fanfic, but this is a modern AU, and let's be honest. They are both precious for babies who stick out their tongues at each other on an hourly basis. So yeah, let me know what you think please!


	4. Time together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys first date. Watch them be adorkable.

“Alright. Be cool. be cool be cool be cool…”   
This muttering continued as Jack walked down the hall and into the classroom.   
“Jack!”  
Jack looked at Hiccup, standing there and looking happy and awkward, and his heart melted instantly. The two boys stood for a moment, both of them remembering vivid snatches of what had happened yesterday. In the end, they both moved towards each other and hugged. As their bodies met, both relaxed a little bit.   
“We… We need to talk.”  
Jack flinched at the tone of his words. Couldn’t they just stay like this for a while longer?  
“Okay. I know you said you want to… Um… see me again…”  
“I do! I swear I do. I know it’s a bad idea, but I want to see where this goes. You’re-“  
“Let me finish Jack. I was going to say that I want to do this too. But this is summer school. It’s your education and my job. So while we’re here, we have to be friends. All business, okay?”  
“Understood. So how long did you spend rehearsing that in front of a mirror?”  
“…Time to work on organic.”  
Jack pulled out the worksheet he had completed the night before, and Hiccup looked over it.   
“Well, these are all correct. Be careful with significant figures, but other than that you’re good.”  
Hiccup walked back to the board, and started writing some notes.   
“Organic is not as difficult as everyone believes. You just need to have a really good grasp of the basics of chemistry. Then memorize a few facts, and you’ll be good to go. Now, all organic molecules have carbon as the backbone. They will include Hydrogen of course, but also sulphur, nitrogen, oxygen, and halogens, but we’ll get to those a bit later.”  
Jack was taking notes and being studious, but His mind kept trying to wander to Hiccup. How excited he got over chemistry. Hiccup had a very animated way of talking, and was constantly moving around or moving his hands to emphasize his point. Jack adored it. Somehow, he managed to get all of the notes, and the bell rang. Like the day before, Hiccup gave him a short worksheet to complete.   
“In case you’re wondering, the worksheets are made by the teachers, and they use them to see how you’re progressing. I think you’re doing really well.”  
Just then, the door opened. The principal, a short blonde man, poked his head inside and looked around. Smiling, he gave a thumbs up to Hiccup and Jack, and backed out and closed the door.  
“He’s glad to see we’re getting along so well.” Hiccup said. “He thinks that if friendships are established, then you’ll have someone you can come to even after tutoring ends. Pretty good idea if you ask me.”  
“Are you kidding?” Jack said, smiling. “If he hadn’t come up with this, I would probably never have gotten up the nerve to talk to you. Best idea this place has ever had in my opinion.”  
Both boys fell silent for a few moments, until Hiccup cleared his throat and said “So can I pick you up around 6 on Friday?”  
“Sure. Any ideas on where to go?”  
“Well, there’s the boardwalk. We could get some good food, shop, go on the beach…”  
“That sounds good.”  
“Alright, Friday at 6?”  
“Friday at 6.”  
______________________________________________________________________________  
The rest of the week passed very quickly for Jack. Both he and Hiccup were excited for the night they had planned, but at the same time, Hiccup wouldn’t let Jack forget about what he had to learn.   
“Jack, I know you’re annoyed, but you have to keep trying. Now, this particular experiment used a standard addition in order to calibrate. So you have to begin by working backwards to-“  
The bell rang just then, and Hiccup, not expecting it, gave a small yelp and stumbled, grabbing the blackboard for support.   
Jack started chuckling, which only intensified when Hiccup gave him a dirty look.   
“Laughing at other people’s pain. How fourth grade.”  
“I don’t laugh at other people’s pain. Just the mighty teacher’s, especially when they’re scared of the bell.”  
Both boys were ready to leave, and they settled for an awkward hug and confirmation of the time. It was decided that Jack would walk to Hiccup’s house, and Hiccup would drive them to the boardwalk. Hiccup had offered to pick up Jack, but he declined, saying he didn’t want his family finding out just yet. Hiccup understood, although he had come out when he was a freshman to his parents and they accepted him, things were still kind of awkward between him and his dad. But, it was getting better. He knew not everyone was as lucky as he was. So he smiled, and hugged the boy again, and they parted ways.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
“Hiccup.”  
“Hiccup.”  
“Hiccup!”  
“What?’ Hiccup snapped turning around to look at Astrid.   
“You’re okay.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Positive. When Jack sees you he won’t be able to resist… all of that.”  
“Thank you Astrid. Very descriptive.”  
They were saved by the doorbell.  
Before Hiccup knew it, he was shoved into his closet, and Astrid was running to the door.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
Jack waited for only abut 10 seconds before the door crashed open. Standing in front of him was a girl. A girl. In Hiccup’s house. Jack’s brain went into overdrive before he muttered “I must have the wrong house.”  
“Nope, this is Hiccup’s. And you must be Jack! I’m Astrid his best friend and confidant and by the way don’t worry he’s hella gay for you.”  
Jack’s eyes went wide and he said “Oh… okay then?”  
Hiccup finally made it to the door, and Jack smiled. They had agreed to just keep it casual, so both boys were in t shirts and shorts. But Hiccup, in his slim fit black shirt looked… well Jack wasn’t about to allow his thoughts to turn south, although he knew he was fighting a losing battle. Hiccup, meanwhile, was having the exact same thoughts about Jack, albeit with a pale blue t shirt.  
In the solid minute both boys had been staring at each other, Astrid had disappeared back inside the house. Both boys were snapped out of their daydream when they saw a bright flash. Astrid stood there with a camera, grinning like a maniac.   
The boys groaned and Hiccup said “Seriously Astrid?”  
“Somebody has to take pictures! Don’t you want to remember this day?” she said with all seriousness.  
Hiccup let out a noise of exasperation. “Why are you even… You don’t live here!”  
“I might as well. Actually, that’s not a bad idea. Want to split the rent Hiccy?”  
Hiccup groaned and Jack burst out laughing. “Hiccy?” He asked.   
“We’re leaving Jack.”  
______________________________________________________________________________  
“Man, it took forever to find a parking spot.”  
“Yeah… seems like everyone’s here today.”  
Hiccup noticed Jack’s hesitation, and once they had reached the boardwalk Hiccup pulled him down the first small street. Nobody was walking there at the moment, so Hiccup stopped a few feet in and turned to Jack.  
“Jack, are you okay with this? Because if you aren’t, we can just go to my place and order takeout, or something. If you’re uncomfortable, please tell me.”  
Jack looked at the eyes before him that were glowing with concern, and his heart felt like it would burst. Hiccup didn’t care about the date, he cared about Jack and making Jack happy, and that made Jack’s chest hurt he was having so many feelings. He leaned over and kissed Hiccup’s cheek, smiling when the boy blushed slightly.   
“If you’re with me, i’m ready to do this. Let’s go.”  
“Only if you’re sure. And we can leave at any time, okay?”  
Jack didn’t respond, but walked out onto the main street. Here it was crowded, but Jack found a small line of people moving through the traffic, and Hiccup got right behind him.   
For about an hour the boys just window shopped, pointing out things that interested them and each showing interest at some of the other’s tastes. For example, Jack pointed out a new skateboard, with intricate tribal snowflake designs that Hiccup had to admit was pretty badass. Hiccup saw a few bracelets that he was interested in, and Jack suggested a watch, to which Hiccup pulled out a pocket watch and showed Jack. Jack just shook his head and muttered something about not signing up for hipster bullshit.   
“It’s not hipster, it’s steampunk!”  
Jack looked at how serious Hiccup was, and started laughing. He couldn’t help himself. Hiccup looked a bit hurt, until Jack put an arm around him and said “I think you look good, pocket watch and all.”  
All was going well, until Hiccup’s eyes lit up and he suddenly dragged Jack into a store. Jack’s eyes took a moment to adjust, but when they did he saw that they were in a piercing parlor. Hiccup was at the counter, looking at all of the piercings and actively chatting to the salesperson, sometimes moving his hair back to show one or the other. Jack knew Hiccup had seven piercings, three in the right ear and four in the other, and wasn’t looking to get anymore. He was always looking for new pieces, and Jack was happy he was enjoying himself. Then Jack heard someone yell.   
Jack whipped around just in time to see the needle in the guy’s hand move towards the girl’s ear. He quickly turned away, beginning to breathe heavily, and bumped into the counter. One of the workers started yelling at him when a display fell to the ground, but Jack wasn’t paying attention. He let himself slide down the side of the counter, clutching at his hair. The worker was still yelling, but he was suddenly cut off by a louder voice, yelling at the man in english and then another language. He then felt a warm arm snake behind his back, and he responded to the touch. Together, Hiccup and Jack stood up, and slowly walked out of the store. A few people gave them looks, and Jack shut his eyes. He felt himself being sat down onto a bench, and sighed. Slowly, his breathing returned to normal and he was able to open his eyes. He saw Hiccup filling his field of vision and smiled.   
“Jack, are you okay? Do you need me to call someone?” " I’m sorry, I just really hate needles. I’m fine now, I promise.” And he did get to his feet, looking okay.   
Hiccup looked at him and said “I think we should go. I’m worried about you now Jack. As much as i’ve enjoyed this, I want you to be safe and happy.”  
Jack grabbed Hiccup’s arm and pulled him to his feet, then hugged him.  
“I know you care about me, but I promise i’m fine. Please just trust me.”  
Hiccup was silent and stiff before melting into the hug and saying “Okay.”  
They both began to walk down the street again, pointing out various stores that interested them, but they had only gotten a few storefronts down when Hiccup checked his watch.   
“Shit, the reservation is at 8!” Hiccup said, grabbing Jack’s hand and running down the street.   
The boys made it to the restaurant in time, and calmly walked in. Grape leaves and small statues decorated every available surface, and the smell was intoxicating.   
“I have a reservation under Haddock, ma’am?”  
“Of course. Right this way.”  
The boys were led by the young server past several occupied tables, then around a corner. A perfect little booth was nestled there, right underneath a window golden with the setting sun. Hiccup and Jack looked at each other happily, and took their seats. The girl who had seated them smiled and walked away.   
The boys picked up their menus and perused the drink section for only a minute before a tall graceful woman came up to them.   
“Hello, I am Serena, your server. What’s your pleasure tonight?”  
“Just a Coke please.”  
“I’ll have the same.”  
“Alright, i’ll bring those for you in just a minute.”  
She smiled at the boys and walked to the kitchen.   
Hiccup and Jack just sat for a moment, until Jack cleared his throat and said “So, do you like the restaurant?”  
“It’s really nice, and the food smells amazing. Then again, i’m so hungry that a leather couch would smell like a steak.” Both boys laughed, then looked at their menus and quickly selected their food.   
When Serena came back, Hiccup ordered the grilled salmon, and Jack ordered the cappelletti al pomodoro. she wrote down their orders, but as she was leaving, she said “By the way, my daughter thinks you two are just adorable.”  
Both boys blushed a bit and mumbled something akin to a thank you.   
Hiccup noticed that Jack’s ears were bright red, and he took his hand and said “Jack, if you’re uncomfortable please tell me. I never want to hurt you or push you into being public with affection.” Jack looked into Hiccup’s eyes, and saw nothing but concern. Again, he marveled at the fact that he fell for Hiccup after only a few minutes of them being together; and Hiccup very clearly fell for him, no pun intended. But Hiccup cared about him, so he decided to be honest.   
“Yeah I’m uncomfortable. I mean, all of this is new for me and you, you’ve been helping a lot. This is good for me. I want to get out there, and feel proud of who I am. If I get to do that with you, that’s a huge bonus in my eyes. But the only way that’s going to happen is if I start getting out here.   
Hiccup nodded, and Jack laughed. “Now can we please stop being serious and talk about movies like only two dorks can?”  
Both of them chuckled and started talking about a remake of an older movie that had just come out. They had each gone to see it, and agreed it was the worst thing ever put in a theater.   
“I mean seriously! It’s like they took one look at the cover of the original and chucked it into the garbage bin! How the hell did that screenplay get past anybody?”  
“Why did they even release it?”  
Hiccup smiled and said “My theory involves a group of aliens who have invaded Hollywood and are trying to tenderize our brains by making us watch awful things and lose IQ points.”  
Jack laughed and said “The best part is that sounds like a better movie than what they produced. The boys were still laughing when two huge plates of steaming food were placed in front of them. “Glad to see you two are enjoying yourselves.You let me know if there’s anything else you need okay?” Serena said. Both boys nodded and she walked away.   
As the boys ate, they asked each other questions about home and hobbies, each trying to absorb as much information about the other as they possibly could.   
Once they had cleaned their plates, Serena came over and they ordered dessert. Then they sat in silence, fingers entwined.   
The girl who had seated them walked over to their booth, blushing furiously. Jack guessed that this was Serena’s daughter. He smiled at her and wiggled their joined hands. She let out a small squeak and smiled, then said “Sorry to bug you, but I have a family coming in so I need to borrow this chair.” She grabbed the chair that was at the end of their booth, and placed it at the large round table across from them. A family of five walked over and sat down, the mother helping the two toddlers into their seats.   
Hiccup fidgeted a little; he wanted to say a few things to Jack, but he was a bit embarrassed. After a few seconds, he took a deep breath and began.  
“Jack?”  
Jack looked away from the window ad said “What’s up Hicc?”  
“Well,” Hiccup began, still looking a bit nervous. “I just wanted to thank you. You know, for going out with me. This has been such an amazing day. Just spending it with you made it amazing. You’re really such a kind person, and so funny, and I… well, I wanted to make it official, so do you want to be boyfriends?”  
“I… Hiccup of course. You’re caring, sophisticated, adventurous, not to mention a freaking genius, and you’ve made me feel so loved. You’re amazing. of course i’ll be your boyfriend.”  
Both boys smiled and started to lean over the table. Jack stopped just as his lips were about to touch Hiccup’s and he said “But i’m not going to be a pushover. We’re not going to let them group us into the masculine one and the feminine one.   
“Jack, I want to be with you.” Hiccup chuckled. “All of your manly manly self.”  
“Thank you.”  
“So now we can kiss”  
“Yeah. Just wanted to put that out there.”  
“Okay.”  
“Okay.”  
“So we should kiss.”  
And with Jack’s last remark, The boys’ lips met. It was a gentle touch, not at all like what had happened in the classroom. Both boys relaxed and went with the flow, finally parting after a few moments.   
“That was…”  
“No kidding…”  
Both boys smiled lazily and sat ack, staring at each other. They didn’t hear the chair tipping over as the person sitting in it shot up suddenly. When the man walked up to their table and said “Excuse me.” Both boys looked up at the father of the family across from them.   
“What the hell are you doing?” The man said, his voice getting louder with each word until he was shouting. This is a family restaurant, and people are trying to eat! You perverts shouldn’t be allowed in this place, let alone to act on your sinful desires!”  
Now Hiccup was angry. He started to stand up, but before he could Jack had gotten up. Despite the man having two inches and at least a hundred pounds on him, he got in this face.   
“Why don’t you take your 2000 year old book of bullshit and shove it right up your ass?” Jack said calmly, despite him shaking with rage.   
The man pushed Jack away and turned around. Meanwhile, the girl who had served them came out of the kitchen with the family’s food. The man walked over to her and said “I demand to speak to the manager.” She nodded, quickly set the food down, and ran back into the kitchen. The other people in the restaurant had turned to watch the show, but seeing Serena coming out of the kitchen made many of them turn back to their food.   
“What seems to be the problem sir?”  
“These two men are kissing in front of my family! They are subjecting my children to a perverted sin and acting like it’s normal! And then that young man with the white hair insults my religious beliefs? It’s disgusting that they are allowed in a family restaurant, and I want them to leave immediately.”  
Serena looked over at Hiccup and Jack. Hiccup had stood up and moved next to Jack. Their hands were intertwined. Meanwhile the man’s wife was sinking down in her seat, looking like she wanted to disappear.   
“Sir. The only thing that is insulting in this restaurant is you. You and your old fashioned thinking is an embarrassment for your family. Now please leave my restaurant.”  
Serena walked over to Hiccup and Jack and said “I’m so sorry boys.”  
Hiccup was looking over to where the man was yelling at his family to move faster. “He was rude, but there’s no need to kick him out We’re fine.”  
The woman looked at him closely before saying “you have a good heart.” A small pause, then “But what if there was another customer in the restaurant who would be insulted by him? I can’t stand it. nobody deserves to be told they can’t love who they want. But anyways, everything is on the house tonight.”  
Both Hiccup and Jack started to protest.   
“Boys I insist. You made Ruby’s month, and that was just an embarrassment. You two call me anytime, and i’ll make sure your table’s free. Oh, here’s dessert!”  
Ruby walked up and set down two plates of tiramisu.   
Jack said “It’s wonderful to meet you Ruby.”  
Ruby smiled and said “You too.”  
Later as the boys were driving home, it was silent. There was an unspoken agreement that they wouldn’t talk about the man who had interrupted their dinner. However, Jack’s hand rubbed Hiccups arm lightly every so often, letting the other know he was happy.  
Hiccup dropped Jack off at his house. Both sat in the car for a minute, not really knowing what to say. They settled for a quick peck on the lips and a whispered “Thank you.”  
Jack got out of the car, and Hiccup started to drive away. He stopped the car after only a few seconds, because he heard yelling. Rolling down the window, he grinned when he heard Jack whooping and hollering.  
Tossing his head back, Hiccup screamed. “YEAAAHHH!” Jack heard him and smiled even bigger.   
And when Hiccup stepped into his house, Astrid took one look at him and made no jives. He went to bed smiling, and so did Astrid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes this is late. Yes, i do feel remorse. But i need to stop, because college is starting again soon. I'm going to try my hardest to get a chapter for one of my stories published each week, but the more likely scenario will be once every two weeks. It's college, i have labs, i'm not going to apologize, but know that it really does make me disappointed in myself when I can't update on time. I really do feel it.   
> As always, comments, criticisms, suggestions, and just conversations are welcome in the comments section.  
> As aways, if you have any questions, feel free to message me on here (does AO3 even have a PM function?) or on tumblr! My username is the same as on here, and i love getting questions!


	5. Comfort

“Hello?”  
“Jack! Hi, it’s Hiccup. Well, you probably already knew that from the caller ID but it’s- It’s just good manners and I-“  
Jack chuckled, cutting Hiccup off. “You’re okay. So what’s up? By the way I wanted to say thanks for the date. I don’t know if I ever thanked you properly.”  
“I’m just glad you had a good time. Anyways, I was just wondering if you were doing anything tomorrow around 8?”  
“My schedule’s free, why?”  
“Well, I was wondering if you’d like to come over to my house and just watch a movie?”  
Jack laughed and said “Wait… Are you suggesting Netflix and chill?”  
“Um… yeah. Isn’t that what I just said?”  
Jack’s heart sped up a little. “Yeah, Tomorrow around 8. I’ll be there!”  
Now it was Hiccup’s turn to laugh. “I’m glad you like the Idea.”  
“You bet I do! Oh and i’ll drive over, so you don’t have to worry about picking me up.” Jack said.  
“Awesome. I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
“See you soon babe.”  
Jack hung up, and allowed his heart to speed up at the thought of Hiccup calling him babe.   
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Hiccup opened the door, Jack was standing there in casual clothes and had a goofy grin on his face. Hiccup thought he looked adorable. He was glad that Jack wanted to spend this time with him,  
so it was with his own goofy grin that Hiccup led Jack into the living room, and turned on the tv.   
While Netflix was starting up, the boys got comfortable on the couch. Hiccup had set out a ton of snacks, and Jack’s eyes widened when he saw the enormous pile of food.   
“I don’t really know what you like to eat, so I got a bit of everything, and I really hope there’s something you-“ He was cut off by a ripping noise, and looked behind him to see Jack downing half a bag of Swedish Fish.   
Jack looked at Hiccup with a mouth full of candy, and quickly swallowed.   
“God you’re such a dork.” both boys said in unison.   
A few minutes later both boys were comfortable on the couch with their own respective piles of snacks.  
“So what’s good?”  
Hiccup looked through the movie selections, a tiny frown on his face. “Well there’s The Nightmare Before Christmas…”  
“I think I want to watch something new.”  
“Me too. What about… Hey what’s this?”  
The screen read ‘Jack and The Cuckoo Clock Heart’  
“This looks really cool.” Hiccup said, and Jack nodded his head in agreement. The movie was selected and began to play.   
30 seconds in, Hiccup looked at Jack and spread his arms. Jack noticed the motion and looked at Hiccup, who said “Get over here now.”  
Jack smirked and moved himself; the second Hiccup could reach Jack was pulled against him. The two boys relaxed in each others arms, and Jack said “Bit possessive today aren’t we?”  
“I like to cuddle. You like to cuddle. We’re here cuddling. I see no problem.”  
And both boys turned to watch the movie, more comfortable than they had been in a long time. 

30 minutes in and Jack and Hiccup were sitting there more confused than they had ever been in their life.  
“Wait so why is the animation suddenly origami? And what happened to the giant bat wings on the train?”  
“I think chemistry is less confusing than this movie…”  
In the past 10 minutes, they had subtly shifted so they were even closer. Jack had lost interest in the movie, but his attention was caught by Hiccup. His freckles, his jaw,… all of him was just perfect. He looked so comfortable sitting there, a tiny frown on his face as he concentrated on the movie. Jack smiled and decided that it was time Hiccup focused on something else. Ever so gently Jack brought his hand up to Hiccup’s thigh and began rubbing slow circles. Hiccup gave no indication that he felt the hand, and Jack applied a little more pressure. Slowly Jack moved his hand to the inner thigh, rubbing and squeezing. So engrossed was he in his efforts, he didn’t notice that Hiccup had looked down at him. So when Jack looked up, He was met with two beautiful green eyes, hooded with lust.   
Hiccup refused to break eye contact, but took Jack’s hand on his thigh and slowly moved it up so it was cupping his crotch. Jack tarted to breathe a little faster when he felt the heat and hardness and he couldn’t help it he squeezed and Hiccup flipped him over.   
Suddenly Hiccup was towering over him, then moving his mouth down so it was at Jack’s neck. His teeth were everywhere, and Jack moaned as he felt Hiccup licking and biting the pale skin. Jack felt a hand on his chest, which quickly moved down to the hem of his shirt. Hiccup tugged the shirt up, and only broke contact with Jack’s neck to tug it off. Hiccup’s own shirt was discarded next to Jack’s, and then His mouth met Jack’s nipple. Jack felt hotter than he had ever been in his entire life, and Hiccup’s expert tongue did nothing to ease the pressure jack felt from his skinny jeans. It was a welcome relief when Hiccup tugged off the pants, and stopped. Hiccup’s eyes roamed every inch of Jack’s lean strong body, and Jack felt slightly self conscious. He moved his hands up to cover his boxers, and Hiccup noticed the gesture. He immediately sat up, and started breathing heavily.  
“Fuck Jack i’m so sorry… I- This has been a bad day for me and i’ve just been in such an awful mood-" Hiccup continued rambling, but Jack had moved up to him and placed a hand on his cheek, calming him immediately.   
“Hiccup, why didn’t you tell me? I wouldn’t have bothered you today if I had known-“  
“No! No that’s exactly what I didn’t want sitting in this damn room alone with my thoughts I thought seeing you would help and it did but then you started… well that, and I”  
“Hiccup… It’s ok… I’m sorry I tried that I was just a bit bored with the movie and decided to tease you a little. But if I had known I would have never…  
“Jack I don’t ever want to” Hiccup said at the same time that Jack said “Hiccup all I care about is”  
They both stopped and just sighed.  
Hiccup gently moved away from Jack, and stood up. He picked up Jack’s shirt and gave it back to him, saying “I’m really sorry Jack… I just, I really really like you ok? And to be honest I’ve never really had a good relationship like this. And sometimes I get so scared of fucking up, of hurting you or driving you away that I…”   
As Hiccup trailed off, Jack stood up and carefully put his hands on Hiccup’s sides. Hiccup gave no indication other than a small intake of breath. When he looked at Jack, all he saw were the blue eyes that had mesmerized him since freshman year.   
“Hiccup… I am not afraid of that. I know that no relationship is perfect. There are probably going to be arguments and fights, but I really, really like you too ok? We are going to learn from one another. That’s how to have a healthy relationship: Listen to each other. And the next time something like this is bothering you or you’re having a bad day for whatever reason, please tell me. So I can try to cheer you up and you can try to talk it out or rant or cry or whatever you feel like. I’m always here for you, ok?”  
Hiccup pulled Jack close to him and placed his forehead on Jack’s shoulder. They remained motionless for a few minutes, the movie still playing in the background. Slowly, Hiccup relaxed. In fact, Jack was pretty sure he felt a tear or two soak through his shirt but he just remained quiet, moving his hand to Hiccup’s lower back and slowly rubbing it.   
Jack heard, very quietly, “Thank you.”  
Jack smiled and muttered “Anytime.”  
The two broke apart, and Hiccup moved to turn off the movie. Neither of them had kept up and at this point the plot was too far ahead for them to understand, not that they had really understood it in the first place.   
“So… what do you want to do now?” Jack asked, a small smile coming to his face.   
“It’s only 9:30, but honestly Jack… I know this is really stupid to ask, but I really just want to go to bed, is it alright if we do that?”  
“Of course it’s ok. You had a bad day today.” Jack moved to kiss Hiccup’s cheek and began walking towards the front door.   
“Jack? What’s wrong?”  
“What do you mean, nothing’s wrong with-“ Jack turned around to see Hiccup shuffling around and looking at the floor. “Babe? what’s wrong? Didn’t you want to go to bed?” the last few parts of the conversation played through Jack’s head.   
Is it alright if we do that  
we  
Jack’s brain finally connected the dots.  
“Hiccup, do you want me to stay the night?”  
“Jack I’m sorry-“  
“No Hiccup, it’s alright. I’m just… well i’m ok with it. It’s just that our relationship is kind of new. I’m ok with it, but are you sure?”  
“Yeah. I’m sure.”  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Jack walked into Hiccup’s bedroom, taking in the strange combination of tastes. Dark heavy wood mixed with metal and tech, nothing really blending. There were also a ton of dragons. Pictures, figurines, a mug, every piece of furniture had at least two dragons on it. A messy desk overflowing with pencils and stacks of drawings, a nightstand filled with jewelry and bottles of water as well as a small stand with Hiccup’s pocket watch; every surface was just crammed beyond belief.  
“Nice room.” Jack said, spinning around to look at everything  
“Hey I cleaned it before you came over.” Hiccup defended.  
“Oh? were you planning this from the start?”  
“Heh, you wish. It was cleaning day.”  
“And this…” Jack drawled out, moving to stand beside the desk. “This is the picture of cleanliness.”  
“Everything on there is organized.”  
“Oh yeah, organized. Although I hope you cleaned well because one speck of dust lands on this thing and it’s gonna collapse under the weight.”  
Hiccup chuckled and asked “So do you want to borrow some pajamas?”  
“Oh. um well I get really warm when I sleep so usually I’m only in my underwear.”   
“Well this is going a lot better than I thought it would.”  
“Oh really?”  
Hiccup didn’t reply, but moved to gently kiss Jack on the lips. When they parted, Hiccup walked to the bed and pulled back the covers. Both boys stripped down to their underwear, Jack in boxers and Hiccup in a pair of dark green boxer briefs. They both stared at each other for a moment before Hiccup sat down on the bed and arranged himself. Jack slowly moved to the bed, and laid down next to Hiccup. He turned so he was facing Hiccup, and let out a quiet breath. Hiccup smiled at Jack, neither of them wanting to break eye contact. Hiccup eventually put his hand on Jack’s side and said “Goodnight.”  
Jack smiled and sighed. “Goodnight Hiccup.”   
“Move to your other side.” Jack did as Hiccup requested, turning so he couldn’t see his boyfriend. A warm hand wrapped around him and pulled. Jack moved along the bed until he was suddenly met with an immensely warm body. Hiccup pulled them together, molding his body to Jack’s and curling an arm around his stomach and chest. Jack was a bit stiff at first. He had never been this intimate before, and was a bit overwhelmed by the feeling of another being that close, but he felt protection and comfort. Jack savored the feeling of Hiccup’s strong chest pressed up against his back, and the heat radiating from him. Even though Hiccup was warm, Jack found it to be soothing and closed his eyes.   
“Is this ok?”  
“Yeah… It feels wonderful…” Jack adjusted himself a bit, settling down onto the pillow and moving his arms. His hand came to rest on Hiccup’s.  
Hiccup, finding the same amount of comfort in cuddling Jack, had already closed his eyes. Before long both boys gently slipped into their dreams, each aware of the other and the calm between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoodoo boy... this update should have been in months ago. I'm sorry guys. For any of you who follow my Tumblr, you know that... well a lot of shit has happened this semester. i'm still healing. But my passion for fan fiction has actually become stronger in this time of hell, so I will be working on my stories on the me time which i am facing myself to have. Thank you to all of the people who show interest in this story, every comment and kudos I get makes me endlessly happy. As usual, any questions can be used on my Tumblr, same username as on here!

**Author's Note:**

> To everyone who reads this, thank you for giving an author's first work on AO3 a chance! If the reception to this story is good, i'll make it into a multi chapter fic.


End file.
